Death Do Us Part
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Things were going so well for them. Ever since they worked through their problems, that is. And the baby Shane was having with Lori was a HUGE problem. But Addison loved Shane in the end and somehow, found it in her heart to forgive him. But could she forgive him for trying to overthrow her own brother's leadership? She loved Rick but Shane was her lover, her whole heart. One-shot.


"I'm following them," I announced to the group as I started to unlock the door.

Shane, Rick, Daryl, and Glenn had left a few hours ago and they still weren't back. Surely, Randall hadn't gotten that far. But I couldn't just sit here and wait anymore. If Shane was in trouble somewhere, I need to help him. Lori immediately got up from her seat to try to stop me. As soon as I began to open the door, she pushed it back shut.

"Addison, we can't risk losing another person. Let the men deal with it - they'll be back soon." she said in an authoritative tone.

I rolled my eyes at her. I never liked Lori - ever since I had come back to find that she and my husband had been together and apparently there was a baby on the way. No one even knew if it was my older brother, Rick's, or Shane's. Not that it particularly mattered anymore because Shane and I had made up by now and were expecting our own child.

"And what if they're not? What if Shane got hurt out there and needs me? I'm going whether you like it or not!" I yelled at her, yanking on the door.

She slammed it shut again and glared at me.

"Maybe it's better if he dies - one less person to deal with." she said coldly.

I stared at her in shock and reared my hand back, slapping her across the face as hard as I could.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again! Shane is the best thing to happen to me and believe me, if anyone should die tonight - it should be you!" I screamed at her.

I wrenched the door open and ran out into the yard. I immediately ran into the woods, hoping I was going the right way. Gosh, I hoped he was okay!, I thought as I pushed myself to go faster. The leaves crunched loudly beneath me as I went and I prayed that any walkers nearby didn't hear. I kept going further and further into the woods, holding on to my swollen stomach, until I finally came to a clearing. And then I saw them...

Rick and Shane out in the clearing, arguing. I started to come out - to break up the fight but I stopped when I heard them talking.

"You won't be able to live with this." My brother was saying as I crept closer to hear.

Shane made a face at him.

"What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do? Here I am. Come on, man. Raise your gun," Shane said, egging him on.

"No! No, I will not!"

"What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'll be a better father than you, Rick! I'm the best choice for Addison, man. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. You come back here and you just destroy everything! You got a broken woman. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it! Raise your gun."

Rick put his hands up, "You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man."

I opened my mouth in shock and closed it back just as quick. I couldn't let him kill my brother!, I thought to myself, but I couldn't let Rick kill Shane either.

I saw my brother move his hand, reaching for his gun. He pointed it at Shane and began to talk again.

"Now listen to me, Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm. Together. Back to Lori. Back to Carl. Back to Addison...Put this all behind us."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Shane began to reach for Rick's gun he was holding out. It was over now - everything would be fine.

Suddenly, Rick pulled out a knife and stabbed Shane as the gun went off.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out in agony as Shane's body fell to the ground with a thud.

Rick's head snapped in my direction and a pained expression came over him then. I ran, I ran as fast as I could but it felt like I was going in slow-motion. It's as if the world had stopped then...all I could see was Shane lying. Rick took a step back when I finally reached Shane and I fell to my knees, tears already rolling down my face.

His face was covered in blood and so was his shirt. I put my hand on the wound, frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

"Shane! Shane! Baby, it's going to be okay- oh my gosh, Shane, baby, hold on! Please-" I started before choking up.

Shane smiled weakly at me and put his hand over mine.

"Don't - it's too late, Addy." he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"No! Don't say that! You can't leave me! I need you! I can't-I can't raise this baby on my own!" I said, sniffing as more tears fell.

He picked up his hand then and wiped the tears away.

"Yes, you can! You're gonna go on...and you're gonna raise our baby...that baby is-" he groaned then and took his face in my hands.

"That baby is so lucky it's gonna have a mom like you..." he said, pulling his bloody 22 necklace from his neck with what little strength he had left.

He put it in my hand gingerly and wrapped my fingers around it. I bit back a sob at that and he went on.

"I love you so much, Addy! Don't you forget that - never forget that!" he said before another spasm of pain came and he began to choke, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Shane! SHANE!" I cried out, gripping his hand in mine.

Suddenly, it stopped and the breath left his body. I looked down at him, my eyes filled with tears. I thought about the first time I'd met him, when he'd first kissed me, when we got married, when I told him about the baby...everything we had ever done together flashed through my mind then. I began to sob uncontrollably and I put my head on Shane's chest, not caring about the blood or the walkers who had probably on their way by now. Nothing mattered...not anymore...

The pain of it all made my chest ache and the tears came in buckets, nothing could take away this pain - this sadness... I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out in pain, not caring who or what heard me. Rick knelt down beside me and took me into his arms. I beat against his chest.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DID THIS! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! I HATE YOU! I-I hate you..." I sobbed, leaning into him as the pain overwhelmed me.

I put my hand over my stomach then and opened my fist to look at Shane's necklace...

My life would never be the same...


End file.
